Finally His
by axel2893
Summary: Damon finally gets Elena from Stephan...wonder what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cool and fresh outside her window. He had been watching her for a few weeks and tonight would be the night he would finally have her. He tested every window after she turned her light off and went to sleep. The window by the bathroom was open, he had watched her from it as she showered. Her wet body steaming as she walked out of the bathtub. He almost took her right then and there, but he would have to wait. The timing had to be perfect.

She had invited him in before so he was aloud in the house. His curse wouldn't stop him tonight. He leaped into the house and landed silently, predator-like reflexes kicking in as he smelled his prey. He stalked through the house with expert silence, if this was going to happen he needed to be quite about it. Her bedroom door was open, but as usual he hesitated at her door, as if he wouldn't be aloud back in. after a few seconds he got his nerve up and sauntered in.

She looked so beautiful as she slept and I took him a few more moments to relish in what he was about to do. She was off limits, his brothers property. But he had to do it…she looked to much like HER. Her hair, her eyes, even her laugh. He had to have her forever.

"Elena." he whispered and pounced.

She was to startled to cry out, but he knew she wouldn't. he had visited her like this hundreds of times.

"Damon? Why are you here? Where's-"

"Shhh…." he hushed her, putting his fingers to her lips, letting his fangs emerge.

Now she began to panic, but she was no match for his strength. Pinning her under him he went for her neck. She let out a small gasp as he bit in, but relaxed. This perplexed him, but he continued drinking. Feeling her get weaker under him, he finally removed his head and bit his own wrist, letting the blood flow into her mouth. She reached up and started to drink, filling herself with his blood. The sudden urge of pleasure rolled through out his body. Stephan would NEVER feel this pleasure, it was all his.

He let her feed until he was absolutely sure she would turn then went back to attacking her neck. This time leaving little butterfly kisses along her neckline. She moaned out in pleasure, fidgeting with his belt. he could feel the erection, and it surprised him. Nobody ever made him feel like this…well nobody in the past few centuries.

He again left her neck and in one swift motion, he tore off her night gown. She continued to work on his pants as he let the realization of what he was doing sink in. Smiling, he stood up and let his jeans and boxers hit the floor, then tore off his shirt. She sat up and pulled him onto the bed, anticipating what he was going to do. Grabbing her legs, he wrapped her around him and entered. She practically yelled out as he began to pound inside her, using most of his super human strength to increase the friction. She arched her back as he pounded inside her, harder and harder, feeling her orgasm heightening. His was going to bad either. He could feel it coming, and they both yelled out as it hit at the same time. He increased his tempo, pumping faster as her moans increased, attacking her lips and chest with his mouth.

Before he realized it dawn was approaching, he would have to kill her now if she was going to turn by daybreak. He slammed inside her one last time them stopped. She was glistening with sweat as he slowly got off her bed and put his jeans on. Then walked over and looked down at her. She smiled up at him and sat up, as if expecting what was going to happen. With the expertise of a two hundred year old vampire he snapped her neck and gently laid her on the bed. It would take about an hour for her to fully change, but considering what they just did, the vampire blood would be although out her system. She would be awake in a few moments. He would wait, just like Katherine waited for him. Elena looked just like her, and it hurt. But now she was his forever.

He looked over at the bed after about ten minutes and could see that she was stirring. He stood and walked over to the bed just as she sat up. Once she saw him, her face lit up and she smiled, revealing perfect fangs.

"Elena…" he whispered, smiling back at her.

"Damon!" she answers and hugs him. He had her now… but he had to make sure this would work the way it was supposed to.

"Elena? Who's Stephan?" he asked and the look of confusion made his unbeating heart leap. And her answer filled him with joy…

"Stephan who?"

A.N: very first fanfic ever so please be nice! no flames so all u haters out there dnt bother commenting i wont read'em, but other then that hope you liked it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: ok so ive gotten alotta reviews about continuing this nd i no its been forever :P but im continuing! im going to make this as good as possible so i need all of your reviews! i love feedback so keep it comming! well here ya go enjoy! :D**

Gone. Her room empty, her bed a mess. He could smell the blood, and... something else but he couldnt pput his finger on it. the call came right after dawn. Her aunt was frantic on the phone saying that she just up and vanished. Elena wasnt normally missing and this concerned both of them.

Damon was missing too. Disapeared late into the night, which wasnt unusual, but this couldnt be a coincidence. Not when shes missing too. He could see faint traces of blood on her bed which gave away what had happened right away. Damon had changed Elena... and now they where gone.

"Stephan? Is everything alright? She wouldnt just leave without telling one of us..." her aunt whispered, tears running down her face.

"Uhh... yeah its fine she probly just went on a morrning run. Im sure shell be home soon. ill go out and find her. No worries." he assured her nd the relife on her face was clear as day. He WOULD find her... she just wouldnt be the same...

He left the room and started down the stairs. Damon had a good two hour start but they couldnt have gone far. She would need to feed soon. He was going to get her back, if it was the last thing he did.

"Damon... youre going to regret this." he snarled as he got in his car and sped away.


	3. Chapter 3

They had to get as far away as possible. He knew his brother was on thier tails, so breaks werent an option, not yet. it had been two days since he took her, two dadys since he fed or slept. He could tell she was just as exhausted. They couldnt keep going like this, they had to stop.

"Elena, lets rest." he whispered and the came to a stop by the side of a road. He was extremly tired but the hunger inside him was even worse. he looked over to find Elena clenthing her stomache.

"Im so hungry..." she whimpered as she clenthed her stomache tightly. As if on cue he could see headlights comming down the dark road. Fear automatically took him as Elena flagged down the car. What if this was Stephan? What if this was a trap? Had he found them? But his fears went away when he seen the couple in the car pull up. He smirked as the woman rolled down her window.

"Hello, we need a little assistance." he purred as the couple were taken by his spell. They would believe anything now, he had them. The woman blinked a few times before answering.

"Uhh...sure whats the problem?"

"Our car stalled about a mile up the road and I know theres a gas station two miles from here. Do you think you could help us push it to the gas station? It would be much appreciated." he purred some more as the woman smiled and started getting out of the car. The man followed a little reluctintly, not fully under Damon's spell.

"Uh sure no problem." he said as he walked towards Elena. They walked about a mile away from the couples car when Damon came to a stop. He could sence the mans fear before he spoke.

"Hey, wheres your car?"

The excitement was building up inside him as the fear in the air grew, and he smirked at the poor man. His fangs emerged on thier own as if willing him into the kill. Before the man could react Damon pounced, pinning him to the asphalt. The man fought back helplessly but this only made Damon laugh, he loved it when his prey fought back. In one swift movement the mans face was against the road as Damon ripped into his jugular, enjoying every little struggle and twitch as he fed. The struggling became weaker and weaker until eventually the man lay lifeless beneath him. The woman was frozen in fear as Damon slowly rose off the groung, wiping the blood and tissue from his chin. He could see Elena fidgiting, both confussion and excitement on her face.

"Would you like the honors, or do i need to show you?" he smirked at her and she stood tall defiantly.

"No, I'll do it." she smiled, bearing her fangs. This seemed to bring the woman back to reality as she realized what was about to happen. She took off down the road towards her car, but Damon was the master at this game, this little maouse wasnt getting away. Quick as a flash he stopped her in her tracks and threw her to the ground. She tried to get back up but Elena was on top og her in a heaartbeat. He watched with loving pride as she ripped into the womans throat, spraying blood in every direction. Once the woman was drained they pulled the bodies deep into the woods.

"Are we going to just leave them here?" Elena whispered when they finally stopped.

"Yepp. The wolves will do the rest." he smiled and grabbed her hand as they heard rustling in the forest around them.

"Lets go. We can take thier car." he led her away as the wolves moved in for thier unworked for dinner.


End file.
